Soulstrings
by PACK INK
Summary: It's been 3 months since Asura's defeat and everything is back to normal. Everything except Maka. Shes's been having nightmares ever since and Soul's getting worried. So when Death gives the crew a weekend vacation he sees this as his time to act, but will he find something else along the way? Something long forgotten and locked away.


**So, hello meisters and weapons. I'm Pack Ink and this is my first Soul Eater story. This is a one-shot but kind of goes everywhere but is still generally easy to follow. I wanted to write something from a guy's point of view on how it feels to wanna help someone who he cares dearly for, and Soul was the perfect candidate. Plus the guy is awesome. There is some filler every now and then because i'm descriptive but sometimes don't know how to incorporate it. I hope you like it and enjoy the stories soon to come, possibly.**

 **This is in the anime world not the manga. (Sorry, i promise to read the manga but do know some things from the manga like Soul's family) Also when i say anime I DO NOT MEAN SOUL EATER NOT! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Soul Eater and they are property of Funimation studios.**

 **(A/N: This story was inspired by someone very important to me and i couldn't be able to do this story without her.)**

* * *

 **SOULSTRINGS**

Soul woke up to the blinding rays of the sun in his eyes and the beeping of his piano key-painted alarm clock that read _9:30 AM_. Soul turned his head to see a blonde, flat-chested meister murmuring and clinging to his arm for life. For the past 3 months Maka had been having nightmares of Asura and his madness wavelengths every night. Whether or not he was destroyed, the madness would never cease to haunt her. So every night, Soul would wait until he heard crying or screaming from Maka's room then proceed to carry her into his and let her tears fall upon his shoulder. She risked her life for Soul and he would do the same anytime.

Soul turned and hugged his meister closely, hugging her against his chest until the sobs stopped. " _Let my soul heal yours"_ thought Soul while trying to make his soul as calm as possible in hopes that it would calm hers as well. It seemed to be working, but Soul knew it wouldn't last.

It took another hour for Maka to awaken from her slumber, but unlike before she was alone in Soul's red sheet covered bed with his black piano blanket wrapped snugly around her. Before she could question anything, the smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs flew through the air and straight into her nose. Only one chef she knew cooked breakfast that smelled so good, and that was a certain white haired, scarlet eyed, sharp toothed scythe. Maka got up and walked out of Soul's room in her black pajamas and yellow tank top with a black Death skull running up the right side of her waist. She looked into the kitchen and saw Soul in his black and red pajama pants and white v-neck that clung to his body just enough for Maka to see the outline of muscle underneath.

"I thought it was my turn to cook?" yawned Maka grabbing her plate and fork and sitting at the table.

"It was but what's cool about making your meister cook for the 4th time in a single week?" said Soul before putting food on Maka and his plates then sitting.

Maka narrowed her eyes wondering if there were any ulterior motives, but lost that train of thought when Soul began to scarf down his plate of food. "MAKA-CHOP!" said Maka before hitting Soul's head with a thick biography on the first death scythe. Soul was on the ground twitching with his head squirting out a single stream of blood and his foot in the air.

For the next 30 minutes, Maka and a slightly hurt Soul ate dinner. Once they were done, the meister and weapon went into their respective rooms to get dressed and bathe. Once the morning routine was done, the pair left their apartment and walked downstairs to Soul's bike.

"Soul, don't drive so fast this time. I almost fell off yesterday and I don't wanna be sick when we talk to Death for whatever reason he has for calling us in" said Maka getting onto the bike behind Soul and wrapping her arms around his chest.

"Fine, fine. You worry too much, your flat chest won't be able to hold all those wo-" said Soul before he was Maka-chopped for the second time in the last 2 hours. "WHERE DO YOU KEEP GETTING THOSE BOOKS!?" yelled Soul now in more pain than he already was.

"I don't have to tell you anything now go eater!" said Maka clinging to Soul and preparing for the sudden whoosh of air but it never came. Instead the ride was calm and smooth, something Maka rarely experienced when riding with Soul anywhere. Like this, the world was beautiful and peaceful insead of various lines of color speeding by. She turned away from the scenery and cuddles against Soul's back without thinking, an action that didn't go unnoticed by a slightly crimson-cheeked weapon.

After reaching their destination, Soul parked his bike in front of the school and walked up the stairs with Maka next to him. As soon as they reached the top step, a loud "YAHOO!" could be heard from the top of Death Academy.

Black star was grinning and doing his usual "I am a god" speech. That is until he fell and face planted the stone pavement that made the academy's courtyard. Blood squirted out his head and a tall beauty ran to his aid.

"Black Star! Oh are you ok!?" asked Tsubaki. She held Black Star closely and looked generally sadder but perked up when her meister put his thumb up into the air and smiled, though missing a tooth.

"Nothing can stop your almighty god Black Star!" yelled Black Star. He then jumped up, but apparently it was too quickly because not even 5 seconds later he was back on the floor saying something about Excaliburs walking around his head.

Tsubaki sighed and picked the "god" up on her back and smiled once she saw Soul and Maka arrive. "Hey guys, how's your day so far?" she asked with a smile.

"Cool," said Soul.

"Great, thanks for asking" replied Maka.

Tsubaki smiled and the group walked into Death Academy for their class. Once inside, they immediately heard a scream and saw another student with black hair that had 3 horizontal lines in front hunched over with a look of defeat. Standing next to him were 2 blondes, one tall with long dirty-blonde hair and jeans while the other was shorter by a head with short golden hair and jean shorts. They were both wearing red crop tops with short blue ties and white cowgirl hats.

"Leave Carl alone!" yelled Patty hugging an origami giraffe. She was on the other side of the room and somehow had built herself a mini fortress of desks, chairs, and a chalk shooter. Her cowboy hat had been switched for a camouflage army helmet and now instead of cute and innocent she looked serious and pouty. Apparently, nobody messes with Carl.

"That thing is an asymmetrical mess and must be fixed!" yelled Kid now standing tall and running to Patty's fortress only to be shot in the head by chalk. He fell backwards and grew angrier.

"For the love of god, Kid it's just a giraffe! You can't make everything symmetrical," said Liz sitting at her desk and painting her nails completely uninterested and just wanting this argument to be over with.

Everything was right and normal.. until he came.

The sound of wheels rolling against the marble floor caused everyone to go wide eyed and stare at the door. Within seconds, a grey-haired man in a lab coat with a screw in the left side of his head wheeled into the classroom and stopped on the wooden stage directly in front of a large chalk board. Everyone went pale and silent, the only sound heard was the man's screw being turned 3 times before it clicked. "Students, as you know I do not tolerate nonsense in my classroom. Now would you all kindly go to your seats or do you want to be my new experiment?" asked the man with a glare through his gleaming glasses.

The entire class scrambled to their seats and said "No professor Stein." as quick as possible with full knowledge that his warning was real.

"Good, now let us get on the lesson but before I say anything, will Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black Star all please report to the death room" said Stein. It was more of an order than a question, but they all knew better than to question Stein.

The group got up from their seats and walked to the death room. They were greeted by Death himself drinking from a tea cup, even though there was no mouth the action didn't cease to stop Death one bit.

"Lord Death, good morning" said Maka smiling and looking up at her principal and lord.

"Good morning kids, I called you 7 here today to properly thank you for stopping the Kishin. As a result, the other teachers and I have decided to give you each a week off school at a beach house. You have this weekend to pack and prepare but know that after, you will be back in school and back on your missions. Understand?" said Death happily. He held up the bus tickets and gave them to the team of meisters and weapons.

"Yahoo! A week of no school!" yelled Black Star excitedly. He and soul fist bumped before taking their tickets and running out of the death room as fast as they could, leaving a trail of Dust in their wake.

"Don't worry, we understand Lord Death" said Maka taking her ticket and walking after her weapon with Tsubaki in tow.

"This trip is going to be so much fun!" said Tsubaki smiling widely and giggling.

They all needed a break from school and missions, so this would be perfect. Especially for A certain weapon and meister duo.

 **~2 hours later~**

Everyone was on the bus, talking about the vacation and what they would do. Apparently Kid had been there a few times and said the beach was beautiful, the rooms were perfect, and there would be something for everyone.

Once they arrived, everyone saw that Kid wasn't lying. The beach house was 3 stories tall and painted snow white. A flagstone walkway stretched from the double doors to the beach. Everything was symmetrical, which Soul asked Kid about.

"You think I would be able to relax properly if anything was out of place?" replied Kid with a triumphant smirk on his face.

Soul just shrugged and got out of the bus then brought Maka and his bags inside. The interior was just as beautiful as the exterior, yet homey and not extravagant. But what caught Soul's eye most of all was the jet black piano sitting in the living room behind 3 white couches. The instrument looked as if it hadn't been used in ages yet was still sleek and clean as a whistle. What Soul wouldn't give to have that beauty in his apartment.

"Soul, you'll have time to play with that later" said Maka walking in beside Soul and knocking him out of his illusion.

Soul turned to look down at his meister and stared deep into the windows to her soul. Outside Maka was a strong independant woman who could take out 100 kishin if need be, but inside Soul knew she was fragile and could break easier than a blade of grass, burnt to a crisp by the flames of madness. However Soul had something planned to help his meister bloom into the beautiful flower she was.

"I'm cool, everything's fine" said Soul with his signature sharp-toothed smirk.

Maka narrowed her eyes and blinked at her weapon who was acting a little strange but let it go. The long trip left her and everyone else tired and in need of a long awaited nap so they each went up to their rooms and slept, all except Soul who lay awake staring up at the ceiling of his light blue room.

" _Asura really messed her up, I hope this plan works. Aw man I really am becoming a softy"_ thought Soul amongst many other things regarding himself, his meister, and them as a whole.

After 3 or so hours of thinking, Soul was stopped by a knock from his door. "Come in," he said sitting up and yawning. Now he wishes he had done what the others were doing and slept.

The door opened to reveal Maka in her white button up shirt and red skirt and socks. Her hair was out of it's usual long pigtails and was now in a messy bun at the back of her head but in Soul's eyes, she was still beautiful and left him momentarily speechless.

"H-hey Soul, can I stay with you for a while?" asked Maka shyly. She had her head down to hide the blood rushing to her face but was to no avail succeeding.

"Sure, go right ahead," said Soul acting surprised but he knew the reason why she was doing this, something she would usually never do even if they were married. The nightmares had followed her and Soul had every intention of keeping them away, especially this week. This was a week of relaxation for her more than anyone.

As Maka walked to Soul, she sat next to him and was instantly wrapped in his strong protective arms. She would usually Maka-chop his head off for this but today was an exception. "Thank.. you.." murmured Maka before falling asleep in Soul's arms.

Soul smiled and held his meister tight, never wanting to let her go and knowing she wouldn't want him to even though she would never admit it. "No problem," whispered Soul into Maka's ear gently, and he swore she smiled at this. " _No problem at all,"_ said a small voice in the back of Soul's head. It wasn't the demon this time, it was soft and sweet instead of dark and manipulative. And this voice came to be coming from deep within the heart, not the soul.

Soon Soul fell into a deep sleep with his meister cuddled up close in his arms. He felt the world cease to spin and the moment go on for eternity, with Maka in his arms and at his side nothing could phase him. No witches, no madness, and no kishin. Nothing could make this better.

3 ½ hours later~

 _Knock. Knock. Knock_

"Mmph, go away" mumbled Soul. He had dreamt of piano music and the soft melody was slowly fading away, being interrupted by-

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

Soul groaned in defeat and was about to get up, until he felt something squeeze and restrain him from moving. When the crimson eyed boy looked down, he saw Maka hugging his arm and trying to keep him from moving. "Don't… move…" murmured a sleepy Maka before going back to sleep.

 _Knock. Knock. Kno-_

"Oh just come in already," said Soul slowly sitting up on his elbows without waking the sleeping beauty in his arms.

Tsubaki opened the door and walked in wearing a white short sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and a yellow flannel buttoned up to the middle of her chest. "Aww you two are so cute together," said Tsubaki quietly trying to not wake a certain someone. She smiled and walked to weapon and meister before gently wiping the hair out of Maka's eyes and moving it behind her ear.

Maka murmured gently and shifted a little against Soul, but went back to snoozing away peacefully. She buried her face in Soul's chest and gently squeezed his shirt like a baby clinging to her mother.

The weapon in question gently moved his arms so that they were more securely around his partner and she was cuddled up closely against him. "It wouldn't be cool to let her be cold and alone in such a big place, why do you think our apartment is so small?" asked Soul yawning widely and getting the last of his wariness out.

"Oh that reminds me, everyone is going to cook then go for a night swim. Apparently the moon lights up the sea so it's perfect for swimming or just sitting and watching the stars," said Tsubaki before turning and walking out of Soul's room. There was something about the way she talked that made Soul think there was more to what she said, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Mmph, we should go," said Maka finally waking up. Apparently she hadn't noticed whose arms she was in or just didn't care because Soul was ready for a 4lb book to slam into his head. She got up and stretched, somewhat like a kitten waking up from its nap. She smiled and waved at Soul before leaving his room and closing the door behind her.

" _Weird, last time she woke up in my arms I almost had my skull cracked open"_ thought Soul. He just shrugged it off and changed into a black v-neck shirt and red swim trunks. He looked himself in the mirror, tracing his finger along the scar running diagonally across his chest and abdomen. He had gotten it from protecting Maka, and would gladly do it all over again. Turning away, Soul walked out of his room to the first floor and saw all his friends in their swimsuits or random clothes for relaxing. They were sitting around a table eating what seemed to be barbecue ribs, corn, hamburgers, and mashed potatoes.

"Soul! Come eat wif your god!" muffled Black Star with barbecue sauce all over his face and a big grin. He was in a white tank top and blue swim trunks, both with a single black star over his heart and left leg.

"Black Star please refrain from talking with your mouth so full, it's vulgar," said Kid wiping his mouth with an origami napkin. He was adorned in a white short sleeve shirt and black swim trunks that had 3 white striped on either side.

"Just let him have fun Kid, there's no harm do- Patty what are you doing?" said Liz staring at her younger sister.

"I made Carl!" yelled Patty pointing at her giraffe sculpture made of corn kernels and mashed potatoes. Both sisters were wearing red and white bikinis with open black hoodies over. Patty had giraffe floaties on her arms while Liz wore black sunglasses that reflected everything without even a hint of her eyes being revealed.

"And he's adorable," said Tsubaki happily. She was in the same clothes from when she came to Soul's room but the shirt was gone and in its place was a black bikini top. "Hey Soul, where's Maka?" she asked looking behind the white haired man.

"I'm right here," said a voice behind Soul, making him turn around and become paralyzed. Before him was Maka in a red and black bikini with swirl designs decalled in. But what made it even better was her shyness, it made Soul's heart beat faster than a kishin cheetah that had consumed 100 souls.

"S-Soul you're staring" said Maka in a way that made everyone want to hug her and never let go.

"S-S-Sorry," stuttered Soul before he embarrassed himself and Maka anymore. They sat next to each other at the table, thanked the chef, and ate dinner.

Afterwards everyone cleaned up and went out to the beach. Just as Tsubaki said, the moon was high above the clouds and hit the sea perfectly. The water seemed to glisten and glow with a light that could never be seen during the hours of day. Nothing they have ever seen could be as beautiful.

"Wow…" said Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. Black Star, Kid, and Soul would've said the same but they were busy sneaking up on the girls with special surprises.

"Well if it's so beautiful…" said Kid holding up a bucket along with the other boys.

"Then take a dip!" yelled Black Star and Soul together. All 3 of them dumped buckets of ice cold water on each girl's heads and ran straight into the water for possible escape.

The girls screamed and threw the buckets off their heads, now with new goals. Revenge. They each grinned and ran after their partners, darting through the water like barracudas and filling with pride when they saw the horrified faces on the boys. It was as if they had just seen a shark. Any shark would've swam away as if they smelled a bloody dolphin buffet.

After 30 minutes of chases, laughs, screams, and pins, the girls had caught the boys and ties them to a palm tree and completely at the girls' mercy.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" said Patty with a devious grin. They had never seen this face ever aside from when someone tried to take her giraffe…. long live Professor Matthew.

"Um… you look beautiful tonight?" said Kid nervously, his voice shaky and cracking mid-sentence.

"Extravagant," said Soul with just as much fear as Kid, maybe even more.

"Godly," added Black Star lastly but with not as much fear. His pride as a "god" had stopped the fear from consuming him until Maka held up the biggest book he'd ever seen. Then he was begging and saying every compliment and apology possible.

The girls smiled wickedly and turned to speak amongst themselves, something that infused fear into the boys as well as pity for each other. Soul most of all.

" _Crap Maka is going to kill me. This is so uncool…. where's a kishin when you need him?"_ thought Soul sadly. He needed an escape, a way out. But nothing came or was going to.

"Alright then," said Maka turning to look at her partner with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty doing the same with their partners, "we decided that each of you will have to do whatever we say for the rest of the weekend or else you'll each get a Maka-chop… with this." She then pulled out an 8 inch thick dictionary with a wood hard cover and a skull painted on the front.

The color left the boys so fast you'd think they turned into ghosts. They slowly nodded and never stopped looking at the book.

"Good, now let's go. You 3 have some work to do," said Liz walking away with Kid's hand grasped in hers and dragging the colorless boy inside with Patty happily following.

"Black Star, please get up" said Tsubaki nicely and slowly pulling her meister to his feet and letting him lean against her. The assassin-to-be was silent and cold except for a few whispers about books and death.

Finally, Maka looked dead at Soul but the anger had faded and was now replaced with a sincere smile and soft giggles.

"Uh, aren't you mad?," asked Soul. He was expecting 100 maka-chops and 2 broken arms but instead he got… niceness?

Maka shrugged and walked inside, leaving Soul to sit on the sand and think about what had happened.

" _That girl is cool one moment, then scary, then random…. is it too late to change?"_ then thought about how idiotic it was to even think of a new partner. He had been hurt for Maka, killed for Maka, fought for Maka, and would do it all over again. " _She's too cool to be matched,"_ thought Soul. He got up and walked inside, leaving his doubts and idiotic thoughts hidden beneath the sand.

 **The Next Morning~**

Soul woke up alone and rested. No alarm ringing, no Blair meowing, and no school. Just him, his bed, and Maka. Everything was pe- wait, what?

Soul turned his head and found Maka in her usual spot cuddled up against him and in his arms closely, but unlike the other times Soul was bare chest and maka was wearing his shirt. Usually he made sure there was clothing between them just so Maka didn't feel violated or worried in any way but he had no memory of even going to bed with her, let alone giving him her shirt. Now he had to face 2 huge problems. The first was Maka waking up and bashing his skull in with a dictionary, the second was that his blood was rushing to a very special place and it wasn't out his nose. " _Ok, ok. I't fine Soul. Just your meister cuddling against you, completely adorable and cute with those flowing locks and hourglass figure and… NO! No you shouldn't be thinking that"_ thought Soul fighting between listening to his heart and soul or his soul and rapidly growing problem.

Maka turned and murmured against her weapon, further pressing her body against his and burying her face in his neck. "Mmph… Soul~..." said Maka softly before snoozing away into dreamland. However outside of dreamland everything wasn't candy canes and lollipops. It was hormones and nose bleeds.

Finally a gentle knock came through the door and so did an enraged Black Star. He kicked open the door and was about to yell his lungs out until he looked and saw the situation Soul was in. He blinked and said "After breakfast" in a soft enough tone to not wake up Maka. The meister then turned and left, closing the door quietly.

Soul blinked and went wide eyed. Black Star never calmed down that easily unless something really bad, really serious, or really painful was happening. After thinking it over, Soul realized all 3 could happen today. " _I'm doomed,"_ thought Soul as he layed back and subconsciously snuggled his meister.

"Mmph," said Maka finally waking up. She sat up and stretched, now noticing the bewildered boy next to her until the last second. The half sleep blonde stared at the albino weapon before giggling and getting up, giving Soul a slight view of her black panties in the process. "Thanks Soul, you're a great nightmare ender" said Maka sweetly before walking out of the room and leaving silence in the wake.

Soul was bewildered and only one word could describe the situation that just happened. "WHAT!?" yelled Soul loud enough to wake up everything and everyone within a mile radius. He sat there for the next 20 minutes before deciding it wasn't cool to sit like an idiot in bed.

After getting dressed and bathing, the weapon walked out of his room and to downstairs. He saw everyone in their regular attire ,as was himself, and eating breakfast. There was fruits, meats, bread, waffles, and Soul's favorite thing of all. The holy grail of breakfast…. bacon. Soul sat down as soon as the smell reached his nose and was already through his second plate by the time Black Star was on his fifth. Soul turned his head after hearing a giggle and blinked blankly. He nudges Black Star gently and they both instantly stopped eating immediately after seeing something… unholy.

Across the table, Liz was spoon feeding Kid like a baby. The 2 awestruck men were confused as to why Kid was being fed. On one hand he seemed to be enjoying it even though he would never ever be seen like this. On the other hand… that hand's empty. What the hell is happening?

"Before you imbeciles ask, i'm being forced to do this but no I am not opposed to it," said Kid in between bites. From then on he just completely ignored Soul and Black Star. His focus was apparently on eating and smiling to his weapon.

Black Star and Soul were about to ask a question until 2 voices caught their attention.

"Say aah~," said Tsubaki and Maka holding fork fulls of food out in front of their partners. Their eyes were full of hope and sparkles but their lips were pouting and begging.

Soul sighed and exchanged glances with Black Star before slowly leaning forward and eating. The look on Maka's face was pure joy and at that moment Soul knew, the punishments wouldn't be that bad. He heard Black Star going in for seconds and guessed he had agreed.

For the rest of the morning the boys, including Carl, ate from their partners and happily fed them. Everyone laughed and had a great breakfast. Afterwards the girls went out to the beach for some relaxation and exploring while the boys were tasked with cleaning and doing whatever they wanted for the time being.

"Hey Black Star, why did you come in my room this morning?" asked Soul while Kid was in the other room reading.

"Oh yeah, are the girls acting strange? I woke up this morning with Tsubaki in my bed in nothing but her underclothing and my tank top. Then she just kept getting closer and closer to me until her face was buried against my neck and her boobs were pressed up against my chest! I swear that was the biggest boner and nose bleed i've ever had" confessed Black Star. The blush in his cheeks and occasional voice crack told Soul that it was completely true.

"When she left I was going to ask you about it but you seemed to be in the same situation I was and just as dumbfounded… could the madness wavelengths be returning?" finishes Black Star with a questioning look to his friend.

The gears in Soul's head were working overdrive. What Black Star said makes no sense and wouldn't happen for at least a hundred years since it takes a lot for a kishin to manifest, especially one as powerful as Asura. Something has to have happened though. Something within the last 3 months….

"Black Star. Was Tsubaki shaken up by the Asura incident 3 months ago and been kinda afraid ever since?" asked Soul thinking he had found the problem and its solution.

"Yeah she had been more worried and shaken up more, then comes to me at night and sle-... Oh," said Black Star finally getting on the same page as Soul.

"Yup, i'm just happy we figured this out now before it was too late," said Soul taking a can of root beer out of the fridge and cracking it open to take 3 big gulps.

"Found what out?" asked Maka from behind Soul making him spit out all of the soda straight into Black Star's face. He turned and looked at Maka, completely missing the angry look he was receiving from Black Star but definitely saw Tsubaki hug him from behind and whisper something in his ear in the mirror behind Maka.

"N-nothing, just what we're gonna have for lunch," said Soul as calmly as possible and trying to slow his rapid heart rate and keep his soul from letting out any stray wavelengths.

"Hmm?" said Maka leaning closely to Soul and making him slowly lose focus and his soul waver.

"Y-yeah, we were thinking about hot links, fries, and a movie in the theater room," said Soul with a smile.

Maka tilted her head as if she was thinking deeply and nodded. "That sounds good, thanks Soul," said Maka before walking away.

Soul turned and saw Black Star blushing just hard as he was and Tsubaki walking away at Maka's side and both of their hips were swaying just enough to make the boys blood run 100 times faster.

"Soul…" said Black Star after a 10 minute trance.

"Don't speak a single word," said Soul with his arm turned into the scythe blade and aimed at Black Star's neck.

The next 30 minutes of cleaning were easy, and calming, especially for Soul. As soon as he was alone, the only thing on his mind was the piano from before. So he snuck away while everyone else was doing their own thing and walked into the living room and sat down to.

Slowly moving the cover on the piano, Soul traced his finger along the keys and tested each one out a few times each just because he liked the beautiful sound. He looked around and made sure nobody was around. " _Perfect,"_ thought Soul before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

There was utter silence for a few seconds. In that time, the world seemed to stand still for a few moments. Soul's soul became in tune with both his mind and body until everything was sound and serene. Then, he began to play.

Soul's fingers had practiced this song in secret everyday for the past 2 months. Unlike his usual dark and fast, this song was slow and soft. It was still as soulful and heart touching as all the songs before but this time, the song was written for a certain person. Each note was beautifully and perfectly written and put into a rhythm that would put Mozart to shame. The world seemed to stop and nothing, nothing, was audible to Soul except his soul, his music, and his heart beating. After 5 minutes of infusing soul with melody, the song ended and Soul entered reality once again. Soul finally got up and ran his hands through his snow white hair and ran one finger along the edge of the piano before closing the cover and turning around to see 2 pairs of eyes staring back at him.

"Wow. I've never heard you play like that Soul," said Kid with an impressed smile upon his lips. It looked somewhat sarcastic and a little jealous but Soul knew it was sincere.

"Yeah Soul! Why have you never showed us that side of you?" asked Patty. She had Carl close in her arms and her eyes were filled with sparkles.

Soul hadn't even noticed those two standing there listening. "Um well…" said Soul looking down and trying to hide his blush. He didn't want to tell them about his feelings for Maka but he really didn't even know the answer himself.

The silence after Soul's answer gave both Kid and Patty all the answers they needed, and more.

"Ok then, we just came cause Maka said lunch was ready and she wants you to pick the movie," said Kid before walking away into the kitchen.

Patty giggled and waved at Soul. She made Carl wave his small fluff-filled leg and left, leaving Soul in an embarrassed and frozen state.

" _Note to self, lock the door,"_ thought Soul. He took a final glance to the piano and walked out of the room and into the kitchen for Lunch.

The pianist weapon got his plate and walked into the theater room with his friends to enjoy a movie. The girls wanted something dramatic and romancing but the boys wanted something action-packed and awesome. So Soul picked something with both and a little extra…. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1 and 2._

About halfway through part 1, everyone was drowsy and fighting to stay awake and 15 minutes into part 2, everyone was snoozing their heart out. Everyone except Soul and Black Star who had agreed that whoever fell asleep first would have to run into a brick wall with the number "9 ¾" at top speed. So far they had been going strong and was nowhere close to falling asleep. Then the real challenge happened.

Both boys felt themselves get heavier as Tsubaki and Maka snuggled against the boy's sides. Both blushed and stared down at their partners' sleeping adorably and snuggling even closer.

"Mm…" murmured Maka as she somehow got herself under Soul's arm and laid her head on his chest. The boy in question sat stiff as a board before slowly accepting the cuteness of his meister and wrapping his arm around her waist for maximum snugglage.

On the other side of the couch Black Star was in a similar situation, except he was laying on his back with Tsubaki laying on him. The girl may have been taller but she lay straddled on her meister with her head tucked against his neck and hands on his chest. A gentle smile grew on her lips as Black Star's arms wrapped around her waist to keep her warm and comfortable.

"Psst, Black Star," whispered Soul trying not to wake the sleeping woman in his arms.

"Yeah?" responded Black Star raising his head to meet Soul's blood red eyes.

"Wanna hold off on the bet for now?"

"Yup, too much interference… not that i'm complaining," said Black Star with a slight grin.

Soul didn't know why he was grinning until the soft squeak of Tsubaki was heard and her face pressed firmly against the crook of Black Star's neck. Then it hit him. The girls were awake.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want anyone to make us sleep too early. Especially someone so cute and talented," taunted Soul pulling Maka into his lap and holding her closely. A smile was planted on his lips when he felt arms wrap around his neck and the sleepy mumble of a blond against his chest.

A soft laugh escaped both boys as they sat or lay there still and relaxed, letting the comfort of their partners and the movie's soundtrack put them into a deep slumber.

* * *

 _Soul walks around the black room. There were rare occasions in which he would awake here ever since he became one with Little Ogre but that didn't mean he would never come back from time to time. This was one of them. The room was as usual as ever and everything was exactly like he remembered it except this time there was a song playing on piano instead of a record._

 _Soul walks to the piano and saw the keys playing themselves but not in any random way. They were playing the exact toon Soul played earlier in the living room of the beach house. "How in the world…?" said Soul putting his hand on the piano and causing it to stop._

"Beautiful isn't it?" _said the voice from earlier when Maka was asleep in his arms._

 _Soul turned and looked but saw nothing. No one. Just a disembodied voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once._

"Tch, tch, tch. Oh Soul do you really need to look to find me?" _said the voice with a small laugh. The voice slowly began to focus on one place, somewhere it had been before yet hidden away._

" _You're the voice from earlier. You're my heart aren't you?," asked Soul leaning against the piano and putting a hand over his chest subconsciously_

"Took you long enough. Ever since you left your family for Death City a part of you has been locked and hidden, never to be hurt again. You felt inferior to your brother, a let down to your musician family, and you broke. You stayed strong on the outside but on the inside you were broken. I was broken," _said the voice. A yellow glowing soul appeared in front of Soul. It seemed to be his except instead of its usual circular shape it was more rounded with a "V" at the bottom. This was his heart._

" _If you were broken then why say anything to me now? How are you not shriveled up and broken?" inquired Soul sitting at the seat of the piano. Some things were still a mystery to the boy and he was determined to be answered._

"Because Soul. You found something that made you whole again. I felt it when your soul became connected for the first time with someone else's but it was weak then. Barely a flicker. But now it's a raging wave and you have let that wave roll out before, now do it again," _said Soul's heart before disappearing._

 _Soul looked around for his heart. It seemed to be long gone but not without leaving something behind. Soul turned to face the piano keys and he saw that his fingers were in position to play. They twitched and tingled with anticipation, a certain want of playing never felt before._

 _After taking a deep breath and finding his center, Soul played the song from before. He matched the keys perfectly, hitting each and every note with a preciseness that hadn't been there before. While he played wave after wave of emotion overwhelmed him. The song seemed to be emitting from him more than the piano. Each sound, every note, they all brought back Soul's heart._

 _Around the pianist, the dark room became less… dark. The colors stayed the same and no additional light sources were appearing or forming but somewhere, something bright and loving appeared. Soul was aware of its presence but didn't care for he knew what it was. His heart had become whole again._

 _At the end of the song a faint voice echoed through the dark room._

"Soul…" _it said,_

" _Huh?" asked Soul looking around and standing up. It wasn't his heart this time, it was more feminine. Something about the tired and cute voice seemed vaguely familiar, vaguely…. destined._

"Soul… wake up…" _it said again. But this time Soul instantly recognized the voice._

* * *

Soul slowly breaks free of his slumber. Everything is a blurry dark mess but something seems perfect just the way it is.

"Soul get up," said Maka sleepily gently hitting the top of Soul's head with a small paper-back dictionary.

Nodding and yawning the tiredness away, Soul looked down at his meister and smiled. A faint trail of drool was on the side of her cheek and her eyes were half open. The pupils clearly wanting darkness to be regained.

"Yes sleepy head?" said Soul teasingly.

"Stop being a smartass and-," said Maka yawning , "And come with me." She got up slowly and grabbed Soul's hand before pulling the boy up and walking out of the theater room without waking the others.

The pair walked upstairs and into Soul's room, closing the door behind them. Soul was confused by Maka's actions and just stayed quiet until spoken to.

"Soul…" said Maka shyly with her head down and sitting on the bed. She was fidgeting with her fingers and looked like she was about to throw up.

"Come on Maka just say it. It's not cool to hesitate after dragging me up here," said Soul trying to lighten the mood which seemed to work because he saw a smile spread across his meister's face.

Maka tilted her head up and walked to Soul and stopped right in front of him. She took a deep breath and clenched her fist, making Soul think he was about to be punched but instead.. he got the exact opposite.

Soul looked down to see his crying meister hugging him closely and burying her face in his chest. The shirt he was wearing now covered in boogers and tears but he didn't care. "Maka are you ok?" said Soul gently tilting her head up to look into the green abyss that was her eyes.

Maka's only answer was to lean forward and kiss Soul on the lips, stunning the weapon completely. Soul slowly kissed back and held her closely.

They stayed in this position for a full minute. When they pulled away for air, they were panting gently and holding each other as close as possible. Maka's arms around Soul's neck with his arms around her waist and helping her reach. Even on her tip toes the girl wasn't tall enough to reach.

"I'm guessing that means you're more than ok?" asked Soul curiously.

Maka giggled and nodded before sighing into Soul's chest and closing her eyes. "Soul I-i-" stammered the girl blushing before lips crashed into hers, causing silence to replace the jumble of words.

This time Soul pulled away and picks Maka up by the waist. With hands on her thighs and smiles on his face, the white haired hero carried the blonde beauty to the bed and sat on it with her straddling his lap and her head resting on his chest. "I know, I love you too… I have for a while" confessed Soul.

Maka squealed and smiled widely before realizing what Soul had just said. "Maka…. CHOP!" said Maka before smacking a book down on Soul's head and causing him to fall back and twitch. "Don't hide stuff from me!" she finished before putting the book away and cuddling her baka of a weapon.

Soul was about to say something when Black Star burst into the room with Tsubaki on his back blushing and hiding her face in Black Star's neck.

"The god has found her goddess!" yelled Black Star happily. He was about to yell something equally loud and equally dumb until Tsubaki captured his lips in hers and made the "god" become mortal again.

"Goddess wants you to herself though, so leave the lovebirds alone" said Tsubaki getting down and walking away with Black Star close behind.

Soul and Maka were left speechless for a few moments then burst out laughing. They kept that state of happiness for a few minutes before snuggling together and enjoying each other's company.

The albino weapon was about to say something once again but noticed the blonde snoozing peacefully against his chest. Soul smile and pulled the blanket up to Maka's chin and made sure she was snug as a bug in a rug. " _Sweet dreams Maka. My heart and I are at your side,"_ thought Soul. He closed his eyes and slowly crept into the realm of dreams.

 **~ T** he Next Morning~

Soul awoke with his face buried against soft blonde locks and legs entangled in another's. He tried to move his arms but there were warmly wrapped around someone's slender body with a warm back rubbing against his chest. Finally taking his chance, Soul opened his eyes and looked down at green ones to stare back at him.

"Morning Maka," said Soul in a tired and sleepy voice that made Maka giggle and blush.

The meister snuggled closer into Soul's chest and sighed. "Morning Eater," replied Maka. She smiled and ran her hands through Soul's unkempt hair. This action left Maka completely open and gave Soul the chance he needed.

As soon as he thought ready, Soul leaned in and kissed Maka. Nothing special or aggressive, just a simple kiss… until Maka returned the favor.

Soul blushed when Maka kissed him back slightly more aggressively than expected. He had to think fast and act faster so… he did the first thing that came to mind. Pushing Maka onto her back and getting on top, Soul kissed Maka again passionately and slid his tongue across her lower lip, hoping for access inside.

Maka seemed surprised by Soul's actions but eagerly accepted by wrapping her arms around his neck and parting her lips, allowing Soul's tongue into her mouth.

The invitation was quickly accepted when Soul entered Maka's mouth with his tongue and began exploring the cavern. His hands roamed Maka's body slowly, rubbing and feeling from thigh to shoulder and back again. Soul's hands never leaving Maka's body but instead, finding a very sensitive spot under her thigh that caused Maka to arch her back and pull away from the kiss with a heated gasp.

"S-soul!," gasped Maka loudly. The touch had sent chills down her spine and blood to rush womanhood. The last time she felt this way was when Soul kissed her last night but now, it was much more intensified.

"Hmm?" asked Soul with a slight teasing tone. He grinned at Maka and began kissing down her body. Starting from her jawbone and tracing down the collarbone, over her breasts, and stopping at the stomach only to do the exact same in reverse finally landing a single peck on Maka's lips. Soul was about to move forward with his actions but a single, annoying disturbance stopped him.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock_

"What Black Star?" asked Soul loud enough for his voice to be heard through the wooden door. After a pause and the absence of response, Soul dipped down to nibble on Maka's neck leaving a small red mark to stake his claim.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock_

"I'll get it this time," said Maka just as annoyed as her weapon. She got up and walked to the door leaving Soul sitting annoyed and mumbling something about bad timing.

Hand on the handle and turning motion initiated, Maka opened the door and saw Crona rubbing his arm nervously and avoiding any eye contact.

"H-hi Maka. Um, is S-soul in?" asked Crona nervously. He seemed more nervous than usual but Maka couldn't figure out why. That is until she looked down and saw that she was wearing nothing but her panties and Soul's black v-neck. Both of which slightly out of place and disheveled.

Trying to hide the embarrassment that began overcoming the girl, Maka put her head downward moved out of the way before allowing Crona passage. "H-he's right there. Bye now," said Maka as quickly as possible and running down the hall and into her room to close the door.

Soul and Crona just stayed there with their eyesight lingering on Maka's previous position.

"So… what's on your mind?" asked Soul sitting up and giving Crona most of his attention.

~2 hours later~

"I'm not sure about this," said Crona sitting with Soul, Kid, and Black Star. They had spent the last 2 hours talking and strategizing for Crona's most difficult action ever. Asking out Patty.

"Come on. If I can get over my asymmetriphobia for Liz then you can definitely get rid of your shyness for Patty," said Kid putting down his cup of lemonade , "Ragnarok even agreed to shut up while you're with her!"

"Yeah but…" muttered Crona sipping at his coke and trying to find any way out of this predicament.

"No ifs, ands, or buts unless it's Patty's all night lo-" said Black Star before being interrupted by Soul stuffing a muffin into his mouth.

"What he means is, you'll do fine Crona and we're all right behind you," assured Soul smiling and patting Crona's back. Today was the last day of vacation before leaving tonight but everyone agreed at breakfast to not leave this place with any regrets. Even though Crona had just arrived, he agreed to the rule and went to Soul for help.

The guys instantly agreed. After a final runthrough and some additional precautions for Ragnarok, They walked outside the beach where the girls were sitting in lounge chairs with their eyes closed and heads back.

Each boy went behind his girlfriend, or potential girlfriend in Crona and Patty's case, and puts their hands over each girl's eyes. Each girl was different and each guy was even more so, which means no greeting would be the same.

"Hello shirt thief," said Soul grinning and looking down at Maka. She was still in his black v-neck from earlier but now had on light blue jeans and black sunglasses. Soul was in almost the same attire except his shirt was a regular yellow t-shirt and no sunglasses.

"Hey I was gonna give it back!" said Maka blushing and looking up at Soul. But he knew that shirt would never be seen on Soul ever again.

"Yeah yeah whatever, you look better in it than I do" said Soul teasingly and leaning down to nibble on Maka's ear causing her to blush harder and squirm a little.

"S-Soul! Not now!" squeaked Maka pointing at their friends who were all in similar predicaments and not seeming to care.

Black Star and Tsubaki were sitting on the lounge chair and cuddling up with their eyes closed and seemingly napping. Black Star was in grey jeans, white t-shirt and a black sleeveless hoodie. Tsubaki was in white shorts and a yellow shirt with a black star engraved into the sleeve.

Next to them was Kid chasing Liz around and screaming something about her outfit being asymmetrical. He was in black shorts and a red shirt while Liz was in the opposite except she was wearing Kid's white beanie with a skull on the front that would be perfectly symmetrical.. if it wasn't sideways.

On the ground behind everyone was Patty on top of Crona and snuggling as close to him as possible. Crona was smiling awkwardly and hugging Patty closely in his arms, He was attired in dark blue jeans and a grey long sleeve shirt. Patty however was in the same clothes as her sister except smaller and without the beanie. She was screaming something about Carl and thanking Crona for it but nobody could understand her from the speed at which the words were being spoken.

"They don't seem to notice," said Soul into Maka's ear and grabbing her hand. He proceeded to pick her up off her feet and carry her inside like a princess making her blush even harder and bury her face into Soul's chest. After entering the beach house, Soul kicked the door closed ever so quietly and carried his princess into the living room to lay her on the couch.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Maka looking at Soul with a slight pout from being put down.

"Don't worry. I have a surprise for you," said Soul smiling but feeling a tad bit nervous from what he was about to do. As he walked away and to the piano that tad bit of nervousness became larger and larger with each step but Soul knew he wasn't alone.

" _Come on, i'll help you along the way,"_ said Soul's heart. It had laid dormant and was waiting to be needed but now it was alive and giving Soul the strength he needed.

"Thanks," whispered Soul quietly and sitting at the piano bench and moving the key cover.

"Soul?" asked Maka sitting up and looking at Soul curiously. His signature grin was enough to cause blush overload and silence the girl for what was about to occur.

Soul took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting his soul and heart intertwine and their wavelengths flow through his body, especially at his fingertips. Starting off slow and soft, Soul began playing the melody. After finishing off the soft tune, he began speeding up the tempo yet still keeping the smoothness of the piano's sound to flow easily. Everything became distant and unimportant to the musician. Everything except his music, his heart, and his meister.

When the song was over, the room was utterly silent. The only sound Soul could hear was his racing heart and the waves rolling in from outside. Then breaking the silence, came footsteps.

Maka walked up to Soul teary eyed with her mouth covered and sitting next to Soul on the bench. "That was…" started Maka but was interrupted by Soul.

"Yeah I know I messed up halfway through and it's not how I usually play bu-" said Soul being counter-interrupted by Maka's lips being pressed against his and her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Hush… baka.." muffled Maka softly before slowly pulling away and cuddling close to Soul's chest. "I loved it and I love u more" she finished with a blissful sigh.

The musician let out a sigh of his own but this was more from relief than bliss. Everything was right in the world for Soul. He was more than half of the way closer to being a death scythe, Asura was dead, and Maka's soul finally seemed at peace. The only thing that could ruin this is Bla-

"HEY SOUL! MAKA! GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE IT'S TIME TO GO!" yelled Black Star from the bus parked in front of the beach house. He had somehow got everyone's stuff ready without anyone noticing yet was still the worst assassin in the world…. go figure.

"Come on," Maka sighed getting up and pulling Soul up with her, "let's go before he tries to use force." She hugged Soul's arm closely and got on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek causing the albino to blush and grin.

"As you wish," said Soul picking Maka up bridal style and carrying her outside despite her obvious embarrassment and annoyance. He could hear Kid, Patty, and Black Star whooping by the time he was outside and the door was closed. This was going to be a long car trip home.

 **~1** WEEK LATER

Soul rolled onto his side snoring softly in his bed and lay there, dreaming peacefully of pianos and motorcycles. But this dream would be cut short by one annoying sound that haunted him more than the black blood ever did.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Mmph," murmured Soul rolling over and pressing his face against the pillow. He hated that sound and had hoped it left with Black Star after the weeknd getaway, or as he preferred to remember it "The Weekend of Knocks" .

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"GAH! Ok i'm coming," said Soul fully awake and angry. He didn't know who could be up this early in the morning but had a guess and it had blue hair and a big mouth. Soul got out of bed in his boxers and loose pajama pants with no shirt then walked to the door and opened it only to see the exact opposite of what he's expected.

Standing there in his doorway was Maka wearing Soul's black v-neck shirt and nothing else except her panties and hugging her Hedwig the Owl plushie she had gotten from Soul last valentine's day.

"I couldn't sleep… nightmares came back," said Maka shyly looking down at Hedwig and squeezing it tighter. The was a blush slowly creeping up to her cheeks and a slightly higher tone than usual in her voice.

Soul, being the cool guy he is, caught his composure and coughed into his fist awkwardly. "Yeah sure, my room is always open to you Maka," said Soul holding her hand and guiding her into his room then closing the door behind her.

Hand in hand, both meister and weapon climbed into bed and layed there for a moment silently. Soul turned his head to look at Maka but saw that she was already asleep and smiled. He decided it was best not to wake her but she was hogging the blanket. So after a few moments of considering the pain that would follow 100 Maka-chops, Soul laid on his side behind Maka and wrapped his arms around her waist snugly and cozily while keeping the blanket cozily wrapped around both of them. He was slightly surprised to see his meister scooch closer so that she was completely presses against his body but just shrugged it off and went along with it. All night soul felt tugs on not only his heart, but also his soul. Tonight he felt tugs on his soustrings and would keep feeling this tug until the day he died alongside his meister.

This was eternal bliss.

* * *

 **So happy Valentines day people! Or if you're one of those people that are alone without a significant other and can't have your soulstrings tugged then try a family member or a friend. Find someone who makes you happy and feel loved. If there's nobody right now that makes you feel this way don't worry…. you'll find your someone some day. I sure know I did and don't regret it one bit.**

 **Pack Ink, signing out.**


End file.
